Murasaki Tamashi
Murasaki Tamashi '(魂 紫 ''Tamashī Murasaki) is the daughter of Kotei Tamashi and the heiress to Oculus' leadership. Her identity is kept a secret from the general public with there being no public records of her existence outside of witness accounts. Appearance Murasaki is a young woman with a slender build. She possesses dark-purple skin, lilac eyes, a thin tail, and grey, curved horns on either side of her head. She has long eyelashes, and a scar going down her left eye. The half of her hair on the left side of her head is black, and the other half is white. The bridge of her nose, neck, and both of her upper biceps are covered in what appear to be scales. She dresses in a black, sleeveless shirt, navy blue pants, and generally travels barefoot. When on missions, her Villain costume comprises of a black bodysuit with a helmet that covers her face, save her horns, which appear more so to be an embellishment on her helmet without looking at it properly. Personality Murasaki is very standoffish and independent. She enjoys being alone and having time to herself, as most of her time is spent being watched by bodyguards or cameras. She values her own personal freedom above all else. She isn't entirely certain how to act around people her age, as she is the only member of Oculus her age, but often reads books and observes groups of teens in attempts to understand them to help with her people skills when she takes over Oculus. She doesn't believe she can escape her destiny as a criminal and leader, but she does wish she could change it, not enjoying being on the run or even the fact that she's a "ghost" to the public eye. History Murasaki was born to Kotei Tamashi via a Quirk marriage. Although she's never met her mother, it was known that she wasn't going to inherit her Quirk and that her mother's Quirk genes were recessive so that was unlikely she would ever inherit it to any degree. As such, while in the womb, her DNA was somewhat overwritten with that of Laser-Man by Kagaku Kenkyu during his Quirk research. Proud of the child he had created, Kotei then named her as the heiress to Oculus and the only one worthy of inheriting his empire. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat:' '''Murasaki displays some skill in hand-to-hand combat, using in conjunction with her Quirk to deal debilitating physical damage. Quirk 'Spirit Drain' (スピリットドレイン ''Supiritto Dorein):''' '''Murasaki's Quirk allows her to absorb the stamina of anyone she touches. This vitality is then transformed into energy for Murasaki to use at her discretion. She can use the energy in one of two ways. The first way is redistributing outside of her body in the form of kinetic energy. This first method is the most versatile, with the energy being capable of being made in the form of energy blasts, omnidirectional waves, or even coating her body in it to drastically increase the power of her somewhat meager physical attacks. The second method is simply revitalizing herself, transferring the vitality to herself while leaving her opponent drained. Whenever her Quirk is in use, her horns and the scaly portions of her body glow a light grey. However, the amount of power she's able to exert with her Quirk, or the stamina she can regain, is dependent on the amount of time she's in contact with her opponent, with her needing to be in contact with someone for at least thirty seconds in order for her to completely revitalize herself. Stats Relationships Kotei Tamashi Kotei is her father, and she somewhat respects him, but dislikes the responsibilities he's forced upon her. As such, she often lashes out and rebels against him, running away from home and ditching bodyguards whenever she can. However, Kotei is practically oblivious to this behavior. He cares deeply for her and often punishes whoever failed to guard her, against her wishes. Trivia * She is a B-Rank Villain. ** Due to her skill, as well as being known to be an important member of Oculus, she is given this ranking. ** If the fact that she is Kotei's daughter was known to the general public, she would be an A-Rank Villain. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus